Invisible
by Jackilyn-San
Summary: Cuando se era tan sumamente tímida y callada, parecía serle indiferente a todo, haciéndose sentir invisible. ¿Sería eso verdad?


_Buenas :)_

_Vengo ahora con un oneshot, nada del otro mundo. Pero cuando se está aburrida y se te viene aunque sea una pequeña idea, la adaptas como sea xD._

_Os dejo con él, pues._

**Disclaimer: **_Prince of tennis no es mío (más quisiera xd), todo pertenece a Konomi Takeshi. Sólo la idea... es mía. _

* * *

**Invisible**

Normalmente, ella no faltaba. Nunca.

Pensaba que aún teniendo mala suerte nada más levantarse, con ir a la escuela y estar con Tomoka, todo lo arreglaría. Que estando con sus compañeros, sería diferente. Sin embargo, se había dado cuenta que, las veces que radiaba de tranquilidad y bastante feliz era al finalizar las clases. En los entrenamientos del club de tenis masculino. O simplemente, en una de esas clases compartidas, cuando estaba él.

Parecía que Tomoka había sido víctima de la gripe y ese día había faltado a clases. Sakuno hablaba con otras compañeras, pero muy poco. No era popular. Era una chica normal, bastante callada y tranquila. Muy tímida.

La asignatura que más podría detestar sería la Educación Física. Incluso Tomoka con ella, parecían no tomarlas en cuenta. Sin embargo, era mejor estar Osakada porque era todo al contrario que Ryuzaki. Si algo fallaba, si notaba que eran excluidas, Tomoka salía a la defensiva y siempre ganaban algo. Pero habiendo faltado, Sakuno no se veía con tanto valor de replicar a sus compañeros.

Lo peor de todo, era que Educación Física tocaba a primera hora de la mañana. Hacía un fresco agradable, a mediados de otoño.

Iniciaron la clase corriendo alrededor del campo como calentamiento, luego unas cuantas flexiones y estiramientos. Lo siguiente era lo que ella temía. Por mayoría de votación, decidieron jugar al mate, incluyendo a los chicos. Y entre los alumnos, se dispusieron a elegir equipos. Eso realmente lo temía. Los nombres iban pasando, su lado se iba despejando. Podría ser que estuviera algo escondida, que no la vieran. Pero a últimas, quedaba sólo ella y un chico.

—Tanaka.

Lo que ella predecía. Equipos completos y solamente una sobraba. Siendo para pasar el rato, no debería importar la cantidad, pero ellos eran así. El profesor no se percató de lo que pasaba, en cuanto llegó la hora del juego libre, él se alejó y se entretuvo con unos papeles.

Sakuno suspiró derrotada, estaba frustrada. Cuando echó una rápida mirada al campo, a sus compañeros, se volteó y se dirigió a las gradas. Observando a la lejanía. Aunque ciertamente no tenía ganas de jugar, pero el hecho de que la ignorasen es lo que le bajaba la moral.

—_No soy invisible._ —susurró muy bajito.

Se abrazó a sus piernas apoyando su barbilla entre sus rodillas. No contaría nada de esto a Tomoka, sabía que actuaría y no quería llamar la atención. Que no vieran que sólo dependía de Osakada.

En una ligera mirada a su derecha, se encontró con el gimnasio. Cuando su clase se dirigía al campo, se había topado con otra clase que se dirigía hacia allí. Por lo tanto, estaría ocupada.

Volvió a resoplar, escondiendo seguidamente su rostro entre sus piernas.

—_¿Cuánto queda para terminar las clases…?_ —pareció preguntar rogativa.

Si el profesor la veía y preguntaba por qué no estaba con sus compañeros jugando, no contaría nada de lo que pasaba. Simplemente, le dolía el estómago y punto. Ahora se le habían quitado del todo las ganas.

Irónico. ¿Acaso el profesor se daría cuenta?

Sakuno lo negaba.

Después de todo, ahora notaba que no era tan malo no hacer nada en gimnasia, ¿qué más da? Mejor para ella, o eso quería pensar.

—_¿Dónde se ha metido? _—se escuchó una voz a lo lejos. —_¿Lo habéis encontrado?_

Ryuzaki agudizó el oído, pero no lograba enterarse a quién estaban buscando. Supuso que a ella no, obviamente.

—_Bah, da igual. Siempre hace lo mismo, ya aparecerá en clases._

¿Alguien se escaqueaba de las clases? Parecía ser aquel grupo que estaba ocupando el gimnasio.

_Siempre hace lo mismo._

Sakuno alzó levemente el rostro y parpadeó. _Siempre._ Ella era excluida y se alejaba del grupo, porque nadie la notaba. Y aquel que buscaban, se escaqueaba, no es que lo ignoraran, él los ignoraba. Una persona se le vino de repente a la cabeza y rió por lo bajo, tapándose los labios al acto. No debería de haberlo pensado, era realmente irónico y de demasiada casualidad que fuera _él_. Aunque conociéndole, ¿por qué no?

Giró el rostro al lado donde se encontraba el gimnasio, ya nadie fuera del mismo y, al rodar sus ojos más arriba de ella en las gradas, notó que alguien yacía tumbado. _No puede ser._ Se dijo.

Tragó levemente y volteó su cuerpo con cierto nerviosismo. Lo observó desde su posición, era el joven al que buscaban, seguro. No veía su rostro desde ahí pero, sus cabellos eran inconfundibles. Oscuros con destellos verdosos.

Permanecía tumbado con un brazo detrás de su cabeza y la otra en su estómago, traía consigo el uniforme de gimnasia, rojo y blanco.

En un impulso, Sakuno se alzó y, tras mirar a su alrededor y confirmar de que nadie la estuviera vigilando, subió los grandes escalones hasta llegar donde estaba Echizen Ryoma.

Se apartó unos mechones y se los colocó detrás de su oreja, sin apartar sus ojos del joven. Tenía un aspecto tranquilo, despreocupado. Como siempre es. Seguro que ni importancia le daba si su profesor lo pescaba.

Medio sonrió ante ello, golpeándoles una suave brisa haciendo ondear sus trenzas de lado a lado, más los cabellos verdosos del príncipe, mirándolo anonadada. Sin pensarlo, más hipnotizada que otra cosa, se fue acercando a él, llamándole la atención sus pestañas.

Había oído más nombramientos al tenista de aquellos que se mosqueaban con él debido a su arrogancia. También en las clases de inglés, envidiando su gran acento y saber del idioma.

_Ojos rasgados_.

Llamamiento algo extraño, pero algunas veces así le decían. Ryoma, como siempre, los ignoraba. Tampoco era ningún insulto.

Pero ella comparaba los ojos del chico con un gato. Ojos felinos. No sabía la razón, pero esa fue la impresión que le dio al verle por primera vez.

Inconscientemente fue acercando una mano para querer rozarle el rostro, cercano a las pestañas. Preguntándose el tacto que tendría su piel al rozarla con sus dedos, sólo era una mera curiosidad. Mediante lo hacía, presenciaba el rostro del chico.

—_Qué mono. _—susurró más para sí, esbozando una ligera sonrisita.

Pero antes de que pudiera tocarle, el hecho de que el joven abriera sus ojos con rapidez y los clavara en ella con seriedad, la asustó.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó neutro a la vez que abrió los ojos.

Sakuno se incorporó rápidamente, casi cayéndose hacia atrás, pero milagrosamente pudo mantener el equilibrio. Giró el rostro de un lado a otro, sin saber qué hacer. Ryoma se medio incorporó, mirándola desinteresado. Se frotó el cabello y suspiró.

—Es a ti, no hay nadie más.

La chica dio un ligero respingo, enrojeciendo al mirarle. Acto seguido, meneó negativamente la cabeza con rapidez, tanta que sorprendía el hecho de que no se marease. Echizen guiñó los ojos por ello.

Ryuzaki le dio la espalda y no dijo nada, clavando su atención en sus compañeros que jugaban alegremente al mate, donde ella debería de estar.

—…Te buscaban hace un momento. —dijo al rato, rompiendo el silencio entre ellos.

Escuchó un resoplido por parte del joven.

—¿Sí?

Desinteresado, se giró sobre las gradas y quedó sentado correctamente en el gran escalón, emitiendo al acto un bostezo. Con una pequeña mirada al chico, Sakuno pudo ver que sabía que lo estarían buscando, pero ni preocupación tenía de ir y excusarse ante ellos. ¿Qué estarían haciendo como para que Echizen se negara?

—No se me apetece jugar baloncesto.

Guiñó los ojos desconcertada. ¿Acaso era capaz de leerle la mente? ¿Sería un libro abierto como Tomoka le había dicho infinitas veces? Esperaba que no, pero por lo visto… sí. Sólo pensaba que fuera una simple casualidad.

El silencio volvió a invadirles, observando desinteresadamente al grupo donde pertenecía Ryuzaki mientras jugaban. Sakuno permaneció de pie, quien al rato se cruzó de brazos debido a la fresca brisa de la mañana. Y Echizen yacía sentado y apoyado en sus piernas con sus brazos doblados. Con sus ojos amenazándoles con cerrarse en cualquier momento. Estaba muerto de sueño. Y la verdad, tuvo que madrugar más por el entrenamiento de tenis a muy temprana mañana, antes de comenzar las clases. Si ahora le ponen jugar baloncesto, verdaderamente no tenía ganas.

Pudo escuchar las voces de Horio y demás compañeros buscándole. ¿Acaso no habían desistido? Aseguró que se trataría orden del profesor, hasta que no viera donde se encontraba él, no pararía. Le desquiciaba.

Algo le llamó la atención, si esos alumnos que jugaban al mate eran del mismo aula que Ryuzaki, ¿qué hacía ella que no estaba con los demás? Bajó sus ojos por las piernas de la chica, hasta el tobillo. Luego, a las manos. No encontró algo que pudiera decirle que estuviera lesionada.

—¿Escaqueándote?

Sakuno pareció sorprenderse, lo miró un par de veces, nerviosa, y le desvió totalmente el rostro.

—No me… encuentro bien.

Observó que se frotaba los brazos incesantes veces, ni si quiera se sentaba.

La joven tragó repetidas veces. No tenía previsto que el príncipe se percatara que algo andaba mal, aunque estando ella apartada de su grupo, era bastante evidente. No se atrevía a mirarle a la cara, porque no se extrañaría que enseguida se diera cuenta del problema.

—Hmph. —murmuró en un resoplido.

Se alzó y sacudió sus ropas, metiendo sus manos seguidamente en los bolsillos del pantaloncillo rojizo.

—Nada debe impedir lo que alguien quiera hacer. —comentó dándole la espalda.

Cuando volvió a escuchar a los de su grupo llamándole, gruñó.

—Ni tampoco obligar… —su tono sonó con un toque molesto.

Sakuno, ante eso último, sonrió un poco. Dándole la razón, pero sin saber el por qué lo decía. Con una ligera mirada a los suyos, entristeció de nuevo.

—Hay algo… que me preocupa. Tal vez suene estúpido. —Ryoma giró un poco su rostro para verla de soslayo. —¿Alguna vez… te has sentido excluido?

Los ojos dorados parecieron abrirse un poco por la sorpresa ante la inesperada pregunta. Guardó un poco de silencio, como pensándoselo.

—Quién sabe.

Eso, a labios de Ryoma, era un sí. Por lo que aturdió a Sakuno, mirándole incrédula. ¿Echizen Ryoma se había sentido alguna vez aislado? Le costaba imaginárselo. Era imposible. Lo que le hacía pensar que él fuera de aquella manera tan fría y antisocial. ¿Cómo habrá sido su vida en América?

Pero no era exactamente eso sino, cuando era pequeño, era bastante torpe en el tenis, como cada cual empieza con ello. Pero por culpa de eso, le parecía que su padre hacía más caso a Ryoga, porque él era mejor en ese entonces. Ryoma le aburría, y Ryoga le entretenía. Así que cuando mejor le parecía, cambiaba el puesto de Ryoma para Ryoga.

—Ryoma-kun… —susurró.

Él volteó el rostro, dándole nuevamente la espalda mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Lo mejor es pasar del tema.

—¿Eh?

Ryoma miró hacia los compañeros de clase de la muchacha.

—Ignorar.

Y señaló con su barbilla tras mirarla a ella, a su grupo que seguía jugando.

Si ellos no quieren nada contigo, peor para ellos. Cuando vengan pidiendo favores, dales la espalda, como hicieron contigo. Gente así no merecía la pena y mucho menos, que la susodicha víctima se sienta mal y se deprima por algo así. Yendo siempre por aquellos que te reciban con los brazos abiertos pero, siempre alerta y con cuidado. Siempre hay de esos que están para coger confianza y dar luego el hachazo, haciendo sentir peor a la persona.

Sakuno comprendió el punto a donde quería llegar Echizen. Tan sólo asintió con la cabeza, aunque el chico no la viera. Sólo debería confiar en Tomoka, quien siempre estuvo con ella en todo momento. Sonrió, verdaderamente tenía razón. Y que fuera él precisamente el que le dijera tal consejo, la animaba a más.

Ryoma no era como aquellos chicos.

—_¡Echizen! _—Horio gritó a lo lejos. —_¡Allí está, sensei!_

_Chivato._

Ni se inmutó al ver a su profesor a lo lejos con los brazos cruzados, por lo que supuso estaba realmente molesto al estar todo el rato buscándole. Suspiró largamente. No tenía otra que volver con su clase.

Cuando Ryuzaki lo vio alejarse un poco, se giró en totalidad hacia él, tragándose las ganas de agradecerle su atención.

—Por cierto.

Ryoma paró unos momentos, sin girarse.

—¿Ryoma-kun…?

Fue entonces cuando volvió a mirarla de reojo, tan sólo unos segundos, desviando la mirada acto seguido. Sakuno lo observaba curiosamente.

—No se le dice _mono_ a un chico.

Al escucharle, abrió sus ojos y boca, incrédula. Su rostro se coloreó enteramente de rojo, quebrándose su voz. Ryoma, tras haber dicho eso, siguió su caminar a paso más ligero, sin mirar hacia atrás. Pensaba que el joven permanecía dormido, pero la había escuchado.

Ni se había dado cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y se giró al lado opuesto de donde se fue Ryoma, avergonzada. Al poco rato, se sentó donde justo estuvo Echizen durmiendo, girando el rostro hacia aquella dirección. Había llegado hacia el profesor y los demás alumnos, tan tranquilo. Lo que pareció una regañina del mayor hacia él, el muchacho pudo ser capaz de responder con un bostezo, recibiendo un leve carpetazo en su cabeza. A las risas de sus compañeros, se sumó la suya propia al verle en esa situación, teniéndose que tapar los labios. Ryoma parecía molesto, pero igualmente los ignoró adelantándose al gimnasio.

Sakuno sonrió. Ella no era realmente invisible. No, para ciertas personas. Y cuando le parecía que incluso para el príncipe lo sería en mayor posibilidad, resultaba que sí era _humano_. Le dio sus propios _consejos_, los cuales intentaría realizar.

No tendría que sentirse mal por una estupidez como esa, tal vez le costaría algo al principio, pero podría apañárselas sin él y sin Tomoka.

—_Gracias, Ryoma-kun._

Incluso tal vez sirva para el mismo príncipe, quién sabe.

**Fin.**

* * *

Ya veis, producto del aburrimiento, del cual tampoco trae nada bueno u.ù. Tengo otras, que estoy intentando ver cómo escribirlas. Son oneshot, ¿eh? xD fics largos, creo que no. CREO.

Por cierto, la idea se me vino leyendo Gakuen Alice (¿?). Natsume me recuerda tanto a Ryoma-kun (l). Espero que al menos os haya hecho pasar un... ¿agradable? ratito leyendo XD.

En fin, buen día, tarde, noche xD.


End file.
